The present invention relates to a slip-controlled brake system provided for automotive vehicles which is equipped with a braking pressure generator comprising a power brake booster supplied by an auxiliary pressure source, to which booster the wheel brakes of one axle are connected by way of multi-directional control valves and which acts upon a master cylinder that is connected to the wheel brakes of the other axle. The working chambers of the booster are connectible by way of directional control valves to the auxiliary pressure source for the purpose of traction slip control.
A brake system with slip control of the type initially referred to is known which brake system does not prevent wheel lock due to a braking pressure being excessive in comparison to the instantaneously possible frictional engagement, but which likewise serves to control traction slip or to confine said to a maximum value. For the purpose of traction slip control, braking pressure out of the auxiliary pressure source will be delivered by way of multi-directional control valves into the master cylinder or into the working chambers of the master cylinder, and from there is supplied further to the wheel brakes of the driven wheels connected to the master cylinder, the inlet valves and outlet valves required for brake slip control reducing this pressure. In this control period, the pressure in the wheel brakes of the driven wheels communicate directly with the power brake booster which remains uninfluenced.
It is an object of the present invention to extend the range of applications of the brake system according to the main patent by entailing minimum effort.